This invention relates to an endoscope system, more specifically to a rigid endoscope system and for photographing the interior of a body cavity by means of a conventional camera unit, i.e. a single-lens reflex camera.
Generally, in a diagnosis using an endoscope, an insertion section of the endoscope is inserted into part of a human body, and a region of interest in a body cavity is observed through an ocular section of the endoscope and photographed using a camera unit. Conventionally, the camera unit is attached to the ocular section of the endoscope by means of a camera mounting unit, as stated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,558. Usually, an endoscope system is expected to ensure high operating efficiency, that is, to have a light and compact ocular section. If the camera unit is attached to the ocular section by means of the aforesaid camera mounting unit, however, weight is concentrated on the ocular section of the endoscope, and the ocular section increases in size, thereby deteriorating the operating efficiency of the endoscope.
Since the total weight of the system is substantial, the insertion section of a rigid endoscope, especially one with a small diameter, is liable to be bent while an operator is absorbed in his photographing operation. In inspection, moreover, the camera must be removed from the system, and the removed camera will possibly encumber the operator's action. Further, when using a camera without an automatic film advancing mechanism, the operator must perform the film advancing operation himself. Furthermore, the camera cannot be disinfected, so that it will not be able to be used when operating the endoscope under an aseptic condition, e.g. under a surgical operation.